Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 12/@comment-23785492-20170902162015
HYPPPPPPE ITS YO BOI about to make that old comment of mine look like BAD STUFF (even tho it already looks bad honestly rip wtf kinda review was that) and gurl my threesome scene better be in this issue or imma boycott it and give it a 0/10 rating (even tho I always do, its fine ily really) cause even if you told me on discord it doesnt happen, i'm still going to dream. D; Opening scene being the Berry sisters teaming up on a run and kicking the butts of undead? *claps* I *claps* am *claps* here *claps* for *claps* that (and gayness) OHHH nu Melissa ur boyfriend was a psychopathic idiot GAWD let him be dead and be happy he is dead af. GURL u better not be breaking up the OTP lesbian ship of this story that is Bri and Sally, gawd i'm going to have like so many things to boycott over in this issue. D:< AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Snowflake joke so funny LOL LOL LOL it was finally said. Lmao gdi why didn't you have Flake legit look into the camera like in the office rather than in ( ) I would've accepted it not being realistic. D; Sabby now proud of being a ballerina? wtf gurl ain't that hard to learn or something I'd be proud. Also I love how I took the panties tease you gave me such a ship way and then its just the berry sisters wow, wait to bait me purry! A girl being a niggling for another girl to get out of a straight relationship? that's some lesbianism right there. SHIP IT And ayyy Carlos already moving in for the kill like he did so quickly in the original version although pls Carlos you'll get yourself killed like anyone who dates Mel. D; Lmao gdi Cooper, you can't just bring a gurl some coffee then go into deep conversation about protecting kids, just let have a coffee in peace without thinking about things like that. ;-; OHHH WOOOPS, LOOKS LIKE THERE IS A MISSING SCENE HERE THAT IS SUCH A SHAME, I GUESS WE WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT IS, I AM GOING TO HEADCANON IT IS SOME GAYNESS BETWEEN BRI AND SALLY Yas Bri getta outta this crazy place and find Flake's camp so you can take it down and rescue Sally from the rude boi Conner who doesn't actually exist cause fake reality. Anyway this was a terrible reaction comment for a terrible issue (OHHHHHH REKT *ENTER THE AIRHORNS*) and as usual I give it a 0/10, we didnt have enough of my weak boi Robbie and Scrap the scrappy dog so all I have for this issue is disappointment but thats okay cause it was a wild ride anyway. Tbh tho you really got to fix that missing scene probably, like that scene before the last one that was supposed to be there? It's just not there like wow such a weird glitch in the system, the heteros probably caused it. I am looking forward to seeing Grace and Sabby's run some more and praying that my gurl Melissa don't be crazy and instead gets with Carlos who is a much better boyfriend like come on gurl you can do it. Otherwise just let the gays and the threesome happen so and we'll be fine. ^.^